Asking for a friend
by Once Upon Anothers Story
Summary: When Harry shows up at the Slytherin table Draco is surprised. When he tells Draco that his friend wants to go out with him, he agrees to go. When the date arrives it all goes south.


Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table eating his breakfast when the noise from his friends around him stopped. He didn't look up from his plate not really caring what was causing the distraction. That was until he felt someone sit next to him. When he looked up to see how was there he saw Harry Potter sitting next to him. His body reacted in a way he didn't want to. He had tried really hard to ignore Potter this year. But now he was sitting next to him smiling at him.

"So," Potter started "Are you dating anyone at the moment?" The smile on his face didn't waver and Draco was confused.

"What?" was all he was able to say. This very odd situation.

"Well, I have this friend who wants to know. So are you single?" He asked again.

"Uhm, yeah, no. I mean yes I'm single, no I'm not dating anyone."

"Good Madam Puddifoot's Sunday at noon." Harry gets up and starts to walk away when he stops and looks at Draco. "Oh, and wear blue. He likes you in blue." Harry is walking away when Draco registers what was just said.

"Wait," Harry stops and turns. "He?!"

"Yeah is that going to be a problem?" Draco shakes his head.

"No, just wanted to make sure I heard right."

-{}-{}-

Draco sat at a small table facing away from the door. He was wearing a blue cashmere sweater and black slacks. He was nervous but tried not to show it. It was ten minutes till noon when the chair across from him moved. He looked up to see Harry sitting down.

"What are you doing Potter?" Draco hissed.

"Sitting" Harry smiled.

"Leave, I'm waiting for someone." Draco looked around the room hoping no one was looking.

"I know," Harry said but Draco was looking anywhere but at him.

"Please Potter, just... this is nerve wrecking already, I don't need an audience." Draco pleaded.

"Draco..." The smile on Harry's face was now gone. It was replaced with something Draco couldn't identify but he was sure it looked like disappointment.

"Just go," Draco demanded. Harry looked at him before nodding and getting up to leave. He was just past Draco when he stopped.

"You look great in that colour." Harry almost whispered before he rushed out of the cafe. Draco sat for a moment before it hit him. He stood and walked out of the shop.

"Potter!" He yelled as he walked towards Harry. "Potter wait!" Harry stopped but didn't turn. Draco caught up to him. "Potter?" when Harry didn't turn to face Draco he walked around so they were face to face. Harry's eyes were focused on the floor but Draco saw them. They were glassy and red.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry's voice was raw with bitterness.

"Why didn't you just say it was you?" His voice was just above a whisper.

"Why?" he laughed humorlessly "I was scared of getting rejected. Fat good it did me try it this way." Harry walked away. Draco walked after him.

"You should have just told me it was you," Draco yelled.

"So you could've rejected me I front of the whole school? No thank you." Harry yelled back. They had both stopped walking. Their voices getting louder.

"How do you know I would have rejected you?" Draco yelled not noticing the people gathering to watch.

"You just did."

"No, I didn't. I thought I was meeting someone else. I didn't know it was you till you left."

"Well it doesn't matter now, we can just forget it ever happened." Harry walked away in a rush. Draco rushed after him. He grabbed Harry's arm to stop him. Harry pulled his arm away.

"Potter just stop and listen. Please."

"What are you going to tell me all the reason this was a bad idea? Or how I would never be good enough for you." He said defiantly. Draco looked into Harry's eyes.

"No. I was going to tell you that I wouldn't have turned you down if you had asked me out. I was startled when you sat down at the table." He stepped closer to Harry. "I know I'm not good enough for you. With everything that I've done. With the family I have. I will never be worthy of you but I'm not stupid enough to pass up the opportunity to have you if you want me." there was a moment of silence. Their eyes locked.

"Draco, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I would love to Harry."


End file.
